fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Soothing Waters
|rōmaji = Yuyu |chapter = 67 |volume = 14 |total_pages = 28 |jp_release = March 14, 2019 (JST) |en_release = April 4, 2019 (PST) |previousChapter = The Move |nextChapter = Melting Snow }} |Yuyu}} is the sixty-seventh chapter of the Fukigen na Mononokean manga series, written and illustrated by Kiri Wazawa. Overview Hanae, Haruitsuki, Fuzzy, Yahiko, and Okina visit a hot spring for yōkai guarded by a yōkai named Tōgen. Plot Yahiko drops by Hanae, Haruitsuki, and Fuzzy. He tells them that Zenko and her Tatsuma have burned the ghost photo of Aoi that they previously attended to. Haruitsuki asks Yahiko whether he dropped by just to report it to them but Yahiko says he only smelled them while he was on his way to Okina and decided to come see them. Haruitsuki inquires whether the photo of Aoi is the only one Zenko burned up, to which Yahiko confirms. Haruitsuki addresses Hanae and asks him whether it meant he kept Sakae's photo but Hanae avoids the question by calling for Fuzzy who has been playing near them. Yahiko recognizes the name of Sakae and transforms into him out of the blue. Hanae screams in shock of the sudden appearance of a Sakae Ashiya in "3D". Yahiko scolds him for being loud but Hanae only tells him to not transform all of a sudden and adds that he scared him. Picking up on the idea of Hanae getting scared with his transformation, Yahiko smiles, unsettling Hanae even further. Yahiko clings close to Hanae and teases him. He asks Hanae whether seeing Sakae scares him. Still in shock, Hanae struggles to process Sakae's appearance which is too close and also, he seems, is too young. Hanae pleads for Yahiko to change back into his own self. Haruitsuki butts in and reminds Yahiko he was on his way to see Okina. Yahiko beratingly tells Hanae he has no time to play with him, to which Hanae confusedly apologizes for. Yahiko invites Haruitsuki to play with him and Okina. Haruitsuki immediately turns him down but recalls that Okina has not hired them recently and thus have not seen him for a while. Haruitsuki decides to pay Okina a visit to catch up and tells Fuzzy to play with Yahiko at Okina's shrine. All the while, Hanae is still in shock of the events that have occurred. Yahiko, now transformed into his fox form, snatches Fuzzy and tells Haruitsuki and Hanae that he's not returning Fuzzy if they don't show up at the shrine. Hanae shouts for Fuzzy in alarm. At Okina's shrine, Hanae and the others are greeted by a trembling Okina who thanks Yahiko for visiting him and expresses his joy that the Mononokean boys seem to be doing well. Haruitsuki notes that Okina, on the other hand, does not seem fine. Yahiko asks him wahat is wrong. Okina tells them that he has not been doing well after hitting his hip three days prior. Concerned, Hanae offers to buy him a cold pack while Haruitsuki offers to bring a seat cushion that he can lie and rest upon. Haruitsuki orders Yahiko to keep Okina company until he heals as Okina has always looked after him. Yahiko agrees, noting that Okina can't play with him unless he heals soon. Okina expresses his gratitude to Yahiko. He adds that due to his advancing age, unlike when he was younger, he could have gone to a hot spring for cure. Yahiko asks him what a hot spring is and Okina explains that it is a place where the sick or injured go to soak as a cure. Hanae wonders at the thought of yōkai going to hot springs, too. Okina recounts that he used to go with his friend and recalls of a hot spring guarded by a yōkai named Tōgen that was popular for exhausted demons in the mundane world relax. Hanae again marvels at the though of a hot spring ran by a yōkai for yōkai. Haruitsuki states that they can take Okina there through the Mononokean if he tells them where it is. But Okina says that the last time he has been there was a hundred years ago and that the mundane world has changed a lot since then making him unable to know the way anymore. Hanae wonders if the Mononokean would know and Haruitsuki says that he'll try if "Tōgen Hot Springs" would be enough for the Mononokean to take them there. Yahiko butts in and states that he knows where the hot spring is. He explains that he used to go there a lot before he lived with Zenko. Hanae asks him where is it but Yahiko teasingly says he's not gonna say. Haruitsuki tries and asks Yahiko if he can tell them the sense of where is it. Yahiko explains that it is through "that way then take the red train up the mountain." Hanae dejectedly notes that Yahiko will tell Haruitsuki but not him. Haruitsuki clarifies what the red train is but Yahiko says he doesn't know its name. Haruitsuki adds whether he knows any name of the regions or mountains that can be used to determine the location of the hot spring. Yahiko says that he uses smells and subtle signs to find his way so he does not remember name of places and adds that he would prefer letting Okina ride on his back to the hot spring to arriving instantly through the Mononokean as he would have more fun that way. Okina states that he would also want to leisurely go to the hot springs so he can remember the way and be able to go back again in the future. Hanae whispers to Haruitsuki that Yahiko's information on the location of the hot spring would not be of much help. Okina tells Yahiko to walk gently and slowly to not hurt his hip. Hanae asks Haruitsuki if they should let Yahiko handle Okina. After thinking about it, Haruitsuki states that there wouldn't be a problem about it. Haruitsuki drops to his knees and requests Okina to let them accompany him to the hot spring. Hanae follows suit and Haruitsuki adds that as the Master of the Mononokean, he would like to meet Tōgen. Okina says he does not mind. Haruitsuki thanks him. Yahiko, seemingly displeased that they are coming too, tells Haruitsuki that since he'll be busy carrying Okina, he didn't want to take a walk with them, too, but since Okina allows it, there's nothing he can do against it, all the while wagging his tail. Hanae notes that contrary to Yahiko's word, Yahiko seems excited at the thought of going on a walk with Haruitsuki. Yahiko then urges for them to depart to the hot springs already but Hanae asks if it's close enough to get to on foot if they depart already. Okina states that he remembers that it took him two days to get there walking from his shrine but with Yahiko's or the human's strides, they should be able to get there in half a day. Haruitsuki ponders on it and Hanae notes that since with the Mononokean, they usually don't have to worry about transport but now it is a new experience for them. Hanae note that since night has already fallen, it'd be better for them to go on another day. Okina says that since it is forecast to rain the next day, he would prefer to go on some other day that is sunny. Hanae checks the weather forecast for the week and notes that the day that would be sunny is on a Sunday. On the day of their departure, Yahiko leads the group and arrives at the red train station. Haruitsuki notes that he has not been on a train for a while. The group boards the train. After a while, Yahiko tells the group to alight. Outside of the station, Haruitsuki asks if they were walking again. Yahiko answers that they've still got a long way to go. On their wait, Yahiko starts a game of Shiritori, Okina and Hanae join in. Haruitsuki, on the other hand, asks again whether they're near already. Yahiko jumps into the forest alongside the road they were previously traversing and tells the others to come, too. The group walks through the forest until Haruitsuki suddenly asks Yahiko if they're near the hot springs already as he senses a yōkai in the area. Yahiko affirms and adds that they are almost there. Okina gets excited at the thought of relaxing in the hot spring after so long, marvels at the possibility of meeting many other yōkai since it is popular, and looks forward to having his hips healed. The group arrive at a rocky area pass the forest and Haruitsuki asks Yahiko if he was sure about the location of the hot spring. Yahiko confidently agrees. Hanae points out that there are only rocks, however, with no sign of the hot spring. Okina feels bad, thinking the hot springs have already dried up or been abandoned. Yahiko, nevertheless, reassures him and calls for Tōgen for them to play. Water suddenly bursts through and around the ground Hanae was standing on. The sudden burst leaves Hanae drenched in the middle of ground now turned hot spring. Fuzzy floats near him. Hanae absentmindedly states the hot spring is back. A small burst of water appears again near Hanae. Through it, a yōkai appeared addressing Yahiko's voice earlier. Now in full height out of the waters, Hanae marvels whether the yōkai appeared with the hot spring. Hanae addresses her and asks if she were the guardian of the hot spring, Tōgen. The girl looks at him and suddenly blushes, which baffles Hanae. A fish yōkai attached to the girl's hair suddenly speaks and, addressing Hanae, says "I wuv you!", making the girl blush even further. The fish speaks again, addresses Hanae as "Ashiya-sama", and adds that he has come to get it, also adding "I wuv you!" after. The fish suddenly tells Hanae to accept its kiss of love. Surprised, Hanae tells them that they've only just met which baffles the yōkai. Hanae reiterates that they've only just met and, addressing the girl yōkai, asks how then do they know he's Ashiya. The girl only blushes and takes Hanae's hand and squeezes it. Haruitsuki, carrying Okina, butts into their conversation, shocking Hanae and Tōgen. Haruitsuki lets Okina down who addresses Tōgen and asks for permission to get in the hot spring. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the characters' first proper appearance. * Yahiko * Hanae Ashiya * Haruitsuki Abeno * Fuzzy * Zenko Fujiwara (mentioned) * Tatsuma Fujiwara (mentioned) * Aoi (mentioned) * Sakae Ashiya (mentioned, impersonated by Yahiko, and alluded to) * Okina * Tōgen * Kowaku Chapter Highlights * Yahiko finally transforms into Sakae before Hanae's eyes, which catches Hanae in surprise. * Tougen, a yōkai who runs a hot spring for yōkai is introduced. Tougen seems to have a connection with Sakae. Trivia * The kanji "湯" is the character for "hot water, bath, hot spring" while "癒" is the character for "healing, cure". Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14